Une vie de solitude
by Crisalys Nara
Summary: Lui ou son frère ? La vie ou la mort ? Les tourments ou le repos ? Décision prise. Il ne sait plus laquelle. Mais Fye n'est plus là.


**Titre :** Une vie de solitude

**Auteure :** Crisa, votre Pape national

**Genre :** Angst

**Disclaimer :** Tout Tsubasa appartient aux Clamp !

**Note de l'auteure : **Bonjour à tous ! Voici un texte qui diffère de mes écrits habituels, tant dans la forme que dans le fond. Attention, spoilers sur le passé de Yui/Fye ! Quand on parle de Fye tout court, il est question du jumeau décédé. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Deux petits enfants. Deux charmantes petites têtes blondes aux grands yeux bleus. Frères de sang et frères d'âme. Inséparables. Attendrissant les cœurs les plus secs. Un jour, un don. Une malédiction. Magie ? Sorcellerie ? Mais surtout la peur. Peur du pouvoir. Peur des jumeaux. Les chéris deviennent haïs.

Esprits enfantins. Incompréhension. Petite moue fatiguée. Une Tour. Immense. Séparation. L'un en haut, l'autre en bas. Des cadavres. Partout. Visages morts figés dans une grimace douloureuse. Mains souillées. Poisseuses. Et une idée. Un peu folle. Comme lui. Petits bras d'un enfant qui fouillent le charnier. Travail de titan. Il doit le faire. Son frère l'attend. Et comme une comptine. Qui résonne. Il se sent un peu seul. Mais Fye est là. Là haut. Il y arrivera. C'est un serment.

Un étranger. Un choix. Regards échangés. Lui ou son frère ? La vie ou la mort ? Les tourments ou le repos ? Décision prise. Il ne sait plus laquelle. Mais Fye n'est plus là. Il le voit. Un petit corps désarticulé gît en bas. Une moitié de lui vient de partir. Très loin. Trop loin. Il se sent vide. Son autre lui est mort. Il ne sent plus rien. "Eux" est devenu "lui".

Un autre étranger. Un sourire étrange. Il le suit, petit pantin. Il apprend. Et l'étranger tue. Pas lui, mais d'autres gens. Il dit vouloir le protéger. Cheveux noirs qui virevoltent. Un danger. Il veut le tuer aussi. Peur. Alors, la magie. Il l'endort. Une nouvelle sœur trouvée, comme une maman. Pourtant, il doit partir. Retrouver les voyageurs.

Une fille. Gentille. Un peu naïve. Un jeune, presque un enfant. Courageux. Résolu à protéger. Un garçon, un homme. Bougon. Râleur. Dissimulant mal une grande bonté. Alors, des sourires. Des surnoms. Des taquineries. Des barrières. Cacher ses blessures. Des plaies infectées, insoignables. Dans sa tête, il fuit. Son corps suit, habile marionnette.

Le soir, il est seul. Il peut pleurer. En silence. Les autres ne doivent pas savoir. Jamais. Mais lui, avec ses yeux, il le voit. Sait-il ? Ce garçon du Japon est malin. Il devinera. Alors il ne dit rien. Le garçon s'entête, lui parle. Lui dit des mots. Des mots vrais ? Il ne sait pas. Il doute. Est-il sincère ? Le garçon souffre, aussi. Il souffre de le voir triste. Il veut le sauver. Lui ne veut pas l'être. Fye est mort, et lui en même temps. Le garçon lui murmure quelque chose. Encore des mots. Mais chargés d'un sentiment. Quelque chose de nouveau. Une chose qu'il pensait avoir perdu quand son frère est parti.

Le garçon attend. Une réponse, sans doute. Il n'en a pas à donner. Il est maudit. Le garçon s'énerve. Dit qu'il s'en fout. Qu'il l'aime. Peu lui importe son passé ! De son côté, il hésite. La fonction "amour" de son cœur est toute poussiéreuse. Fonctionne-t-elle encore ? Il en doute. Alors il répond, avec le sourire.

Je ne t'aime pas, Kurogane.

Le nom en entier. Signe de son sérieux. Le garçon se lève. Peut-être souffre-t-il un peu. Il hausse les épaules.

L'ambiance est froide. Il fait semblant d'être joyeux. Le garçon fait semblant de râler contre leurs autres compagnons. Les cœurs sont partis. Tous se sentent mal, même les enfants, même le manjuu. Il réfléchit bien. C'est de sa faute.

Il sort. Il saute.

* * *

Kurogane : Le sale râteau que je me prends...

Crisa, _se cache dans son abri anti-nucléaire_ : Ne me lapidez pas ! Pitié !

Kurogane : Et après ça, tu oses dire que tu n'est pas une psychopathe ?

Crisa : Maiiiis... Kuro-chan...

Kurogane : T'approche pas de moi ! Espèce de sadique !


End file.
